


Les larmes de la Sorcière Rouge

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Pain, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: L'Univers peut basculer d'un instant à l'autre, rappelant à tout le monde, y compris aux héros, que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Et que les sentiments d'une femme sont puissants.





	Les larmes de la Sorcière Rouge

**Les larmes de la Sorcière Rouge**

Wanda claque la porte de la salle d'entraînement, incapable de contenir sa colère. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne parvient plus à suivre le rythme de Natasha qui essaye de la former à toutes les techniques de combat. La brune n'a plus l'envie de devenir une héroïne invincible, elle veut juste pouvoir se défendre un minimum sans devoir utiliser sa magie. Quelques prises sont suffisantes mais la rousse est stricte, elle lui impose des séances trop rudes, trop difficiles à suivre pour elle. Même si elle a un don, à cause des manipulations d'HYDRA, ses réflexes sont identiques à ceux des autres, ils ne sont pas aussi développés qu'ont pu l'être ceux de Pietro.

Penser à son frère est encore une source de douleur supplémentaire pour la jeune femme qui n'a pas fait le deuil de son jumeau. Elle se réveille encore en croyant entendre son rire amusé, ses plaisanteries parfois douteuses, sa voix si familière qui s'est éteinte depuis maintenant deux ans. Pietro s'est comporté comme un véritable héros en sauvant Clint mais l'abandon que ressent Wanda est une souffrance permanente dont elle reporte la faute sur Tony Stark. Sans lui, elle aurait encore ses parents, sans lui, Ultron n'aurait pas lâché ses robots sur la Sokovie. Et surtout, sans lui, elle pourrait encore serrer son jumeau dans ses bras.

L'optimisée s'arrête dans le couloir, observant l'extérieur du Quartier Général des Avengers, là où Sam expérimente ses nouvelles ailes sous le regard envieux de Rhodey. Ce dernier n'a pas retenté les vols dans des armures depuis sa chute, même s'il peut désormais remarcher grâce à sa volonté et à l'aide d'Iron Man. La Guerre Civile a causé de nombreux dommages dans les deux camps mais tout est terminé. Il a fallu un an pour convaincre les gouvernements de supprimer les Accords de Sokovie et de réhabiliter ceux qui étaient considérés comme des hors-la-loi.

L'équipe n'a pourtant pas réussi à se reformer entièrement, comme à sa naissance. Bruce n'a donné aucun signe de vie, Clint est retourné vivre avec sa femme et ses enfants, Steve est resté au Wakanda en attendant une solution pour Bucky et Tony ne fait que passer, prenant des nouvelles de chacun d'entre eux. C'est Natasha qui a repris seule la direction des Avengers, veillant sur une équipe peu nombreuse mais toutefois efficace. Wanda est fière d'être là mais son moral ne suit plus, la mort de Pietro plane comme une ombre au-dessus d'elle, l'empêchant de se concentrer et de donner le meilleur d'elle-même, malgré les efforts de la Russe pour la faire travailler.

La Maximoff a conscience de l'importance des séances d'entraînement, aussi bien pour elle que pour la rousse. Depuis les événements survenus en Sokovie, Natasha est plus froide, même si elle tente de le cacher. La disparition de Banner n'est pas étrangère à ce comportement mais Wanda la comprend, bien plus que ce qu'elle serait prête à avouer. Devoir supporter l'absence d'une personne chère à son coeur est une épreuve difficile, elle sait exactement quels peuvent être les ressentis de Natasha. La brune a très peu vu le spécialiste des rayons gammas, elle voulait seulement faire sortir le monstre vert en lui, mais les récits entendus sur sa bravoure ont été suffisants pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qui, en lui, plait à l'ancienne espionne Russe.

Wanda essaye de se promettre d'être moins réactive face à Natasha mais ce n'est pas évident pour elle. Ses entraînements l'épuisent de plus en plus, elle a l'impression de ne pas être suffisamment forte pour suivre les conseils de sa coéquipière. Se battre physiquement n'est pas dans ses aptitudes, elle contrôle uniquement sa magie qu'elle utilise peu depuis l'affrontement que les journalistes ont qualifié de Guerre Civile des Avengers. Elle craint de faire une erreur, de précipiter leur perte, trop rapidement. Une inattention arrive si vite, elle pourrait blesser ses amis sans même le vouloir.

Soupirant, elle s'éloigne de la fenêtre, remarquant la pluie qui commence à tomber. Sam et Rhodey ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, le temps se couvre un peu trop pour envisager de poursuivre les essais à l'extérieur. Wanda agrandit la distance entre elle et la salle d'entraînement, n'ayant pas l'envie d'y retourner, même si elle devra présenter des excuses à Natasha. Elle hésite à se réfugier directement dans sa chambre, là où personne ne viendra la déranger. La jeune femme passe devant sa porte mais continue dans le long couloir, s'arrêtant devant celle de Vision. Elle ne doute pas du fait que l'androïde a déjà perçu sa présence mais il lui laisse le choix d'entrer ou non.

Suite à la Guerre Civile, leur relation particulière a été tendue, chacun se sentant coupable, elle pour les morts à Lagos et lui pour la paralysie de Rhodey. L'équipe a du mal à accepter l'androïde, à cause de sa peau rouge, de ses yeux trop clairs, de la gemme destructrice à son front. Il est le moins humain d'entre eux mais il a démontré posséder les mêmes inconvénients que les humains, prouvant qu'il était faillible. Tony n'a pas supporté ce défaut, les autres ont pris du recul en se demandant si leur équipier non-humain représente ou non un danger pour l'humanité. Wanda est sans doute la seule à lui accorder son entière confiance.

\- Vision ?

La chambre de l'androïde est plongée dans l'obscurité mais il est visible grâce à la pierre qui brille d'une lueur jaune. Il lève les yeux vers elle, la dévisageant avec attention alors qu'elle le rejoint, s'asseyant à côté de lui, sur son lit.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas être avec Natasha ? demande l'androïde.

\- Trop de pression, aujourd'hui, avoue Wanda avec un léger sourire. Elle doit surestimer mes forces.

\- Je crois plutôt que tu te sous-estimes. Elle ne perdrait pas de temps avec quelqu'un qui n'en vaudrait pas la peine.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine, elle cherche peut-être simplement à passer le temps. Pourquoi, toi, n'es-tu pas avec les autres ?

\- Je leur fais peur, ils craignent ce pouvoir étrange que je ne comprends pas. J'aurais pu tuer Rhodey, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

La jeune femme s'apprête à répondre lorsqu'une alarme retentit, celle que Scott nomme « signal de rassemblement des Avengers ». Wanda et Vision échangent un coup d'oeil avant de prendre le chemin du salon principal où les autres arrivent un par un. Natasha a une expression sérieuse sur le visage, Tony se tient à côté d'elle, les bras croisés. Sa présence est loin d'être un détail rassurant, d'autant plus que Fury est là lui-aussi, dans un coin de la pièce. Aucune parole n'est prononcée, chacun patiente jusqu'à ce que l'équipe soit enfin au grand complet. Iron Man se racle la gorge avant de jeter un bref regard à la Veuve Noire qui l'encourage d'un hochement de tête.

\- Vous avez sans doute compris que je ne suis pas ici pour une petite visite de courtoisie. T'Challa m'a contacté ce matin pour m'annoncer que le Wakanda vient d'essuyer une attaque d'origine extra-terrestre.

\- Steve et Bucky sont au Wakanda, intervient Rhodey. Comment vont-ils ?

\- Pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. Nous savons seulement que notre ennemi est en train de préparer sa descente sur Terre.

Wanda ne peut retenir un frisson d'effroi face aux paroles de Tony. Elle a entendu les récits sur l'invasion des Chitauris, sur le nombre de morts et les pertes au sein du SHIELD. Ils ont fini par apprendre l'existence d'un homme du nom de Thanos, obsédé par le pouvoir, bien plus que Loki. Son seul but étant de s'emparer des pierres de l'infini, la jeune femme sait que Vision est en danger. Sans même en avoir conscience, sa main rejoint celle de l'androïde qu'elle serre avec force, comme pour se rassurer sur sa présence à ses côtés.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire contre Thanos ?

\- Pas grand-chose, Sam, répond Iron Man. Il nous faudrait un petit coup de main de la part de Thor mais le SHIELD n'a aucun moyen de le contacter.

\- Sommes-nous certains de sa survie ? lâche Natasha en haussant les sourcils. Après tout, si son monde a connu le Ragnarök, rien ne nous garantit qu'il soit encore vivant.

\- Si on commence à partir défaitistes, nous n'irons pas très loin, rétorque Scott. Nous ne sommes pas de simples individus, nous formons quand même les Avengers.

Cette phrase banale tire un rictus agacé à Wanda. Oui, ils sont les Avengers, ils protègent la Terre contre des ennemis assez variés. Mais contre un extra-terrestre bien décidé à les détruire, ils n'auront sans doute aucune chance. La plupart sont humains, avec des capacités supérieures, certes, mais ce n'est pas suffisant contre quelqu'un comme Thanos. Même Tony, malgré son armure sophistiquée, ne peut rien contre une telle personne. L'expression de la Sorcière Rouge n'échappe pas à l'ancienne espionne Russe qui porte son attention sur elle.

\- Quelque chose à dire, Wanda ?

\- Je crois que Scott nous met tous sur un piédestal, ce qui est ridicule. Vous avez eu des difficultés à repousser les Chitauris et à l'époque, vous pouviez compter sur Thor, Bruce et Steve. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus que nous, contre un extra-terrestre qui patiente depuis longtemps, sûrement des siècles. Il nous balayera d'un coup de main, sans aucun problème.

\- On peut dire que tu as les mots pour remonter le moral de tout le monde, soupire Sam en lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable. Notre but est d'empêcher le maximum de catastrophes et nous le ferons, comme toujours.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, s'emporte la jeune femme. Je remarque juste que notre ennemi n'est pas humain, qu'il est plus dangereux que Loki et Ultron. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on arrête d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Elle a raison, déclare Vision en intervenant pour la première fois. Nos chances d'abattre Thanos sont minimes, nous sommes trop faibles.

Les paroles de l'androïde semblent être plus percutantes que celles des autres. Il sait analyser les faits, prévoir ce qui est avantageux ou non. Même s'il a eu des instants d'inattention dans le passé, dont un qui aurait pu coûter la vie de Rhodey, il se trompe rarement. Cette évidence leur fait peur, les Avengers refusent de penser qu'ils perdront face à Thanos. Une si grande défaite symboliserait la fin de la Terre, il n'y aurait plus personne pour protéger la planète bleue. Voyant les mines des membres de l'équipe, Fury avance, attirant sur lui tous les regards.

\- Nous avons encore un mince espoir, commence-t-il. Vous savez que Thanos recherche les gemmes de l'infini, elles seules lui apporteront un pouvoir illimité.

\- Et vous allez nous dire que nous devons toutes les récupérer, ajoute Tony en lui coupant la parole. Au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, ces pierres sont reparties un peu partout, maintenant. Thor nous serait très utile pour les retrouver, il est le seul à pouvoir aller d'un univers à l'autre.

\- Sans oublier que nous n'en connaissons que quatre sur six, complète Natasha. Trois d'entre elles sont dans l'espace.

\- Et je possède la dernière, finit Vision.

La tension dans la pièce est montée d'un cran, ce que le borgne perçoit nettement. En intervenant, il pensait leur ouvrir une voie de secours, afin d'avoir un moyen de contrer Thanos, mais il se rend compte qu'il a eu une bien mauvaise idée. L'androïde surprend tout le monde en reprenant la parole.

\- C'est un mince espoir mais la réunion de ces pierres pourrait en effet être notre seule chance de survie.

Il n'y a aucune réaction. Savoir cette vérité est une chose, l'entendre en est une autre. Si leur seule manière de sauver leur planète et leurs existences est de réunir les gemmes, ils peuvent déjà creuser leurs tombes.

OooooO

Un éclair traverse le ciel, illuminant un bref instant les alentours du Quartier Général. Wanda est fatiguée, plus encore qu'auparavant. Depuis la petite réunion des Avengers, elle n'a cessé de s'entraîner, préférant passer son temps à occuper son esprit plutôt qu'à réfléchir à la destruction du monde. Natasha l'aide dès qu'elle le peut, elles ont repris les combats pour que la jeune femme soit plus réactive. La Sorcière Rouge ne parvient pas à oublier la discussion du groupe, elle s'inquiète de plus en plus pour l'avenir de la Terre, pour ses amis et pour sa propre vie. Elle n'a pas quitté la Sokovie pour se retrouver plongée dans un Univers où Thanos aurait la main mise sur tout le monde.

\- Thor vient d'arriver, déclare Sam en passant la tête par la porte. Et il est accompagné par un type bizarre.

Les deux femmes échangent un regard avant de suivre leur ami jusqu'à l'entrée du Quartier Général. Effectivement, le Dieu est là, aussi plein de vie que lors de son départ après les événements relatifs à Ultron et ses robots. À ses côtés se tient un homme aux cheveux noirs avec un bouc, portant une cape rouge qui s'agite malgré une absence de vent à l'intérieur. Ce qui attire tout de suite l'attention de Wanda, c'est le collier qu'il a autour de son cou, un pendentif ouvragé où brille une pierre verte dont la lumière pulse doucement, comme animée d'une puissance propre. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour comprendre qu'une nouvelle gemme a été trouvée et qu'il ne leur en reste plus qu'une à avoir pour ne serait-ce que songer à vaincre leur ennemi.

\- Je vous présente Stephen Strange, commence l'Ase en désignant son compagnon.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous, intervient Natasha. Vous étiez médecin, vous avez perdu l'usage de vos mains puis vous avez appris des techniques de méditations et d'utilisation de l'énergie.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ceci ? l'interroge Strange.

\- Le SHIELD vous a surveillé pour voir si vous représentiez ou non une menace pour notre planète.

\- Mon but est de la protéger.

\- Comme nous tous, ajoute Rhodey.

Le magicien se tourne vers lui puis il dévisage chacun des héros. Une légère déception transparaît sur son visage quand il remarque qu'ils semblent tous exténués. Il s'attendait à trouver une équipe prête à combattre et non des êtres si épuisés qu'ils paraissent incapables de faire la moindre chose. Wanda perçoit ce sentiment dans les yeux du Docteur Strange et elle fronce les sourcils. S'il n'est pas si heureux d'être là, alors rien ne l'empêche de repartir et de faire cavalier seul. Le nouveau venu croise le regard de la jeune femme et se reprend.

\- Je ne veux pas paraître malpoli mais pour des défenseurs de la Terre, vous êtes plutôt des loques.

\- Au moins, il est direct, marmonne Scott. Désolé de vous décevoir mais nous ne passons pas notre temps à nous prélasser.

\- Je m'excuse pour cet affront mais Thor m'a assuré que vous étiez les mieux placés pour défaire Thanos.

\- Et c'est le cas, assure Tony en franchissant les portes vitrées. Nous  _sommes_  les Avengers, les cibles privilégiées de cet extra-terrestre. Mais contrairement à vous, nous ne pouvons pas tous compter sur des pouvoirs. Sans doute sommes-nous un peu trop humains pour vous, Strange.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas mais si vous ne prenez pas du repos, il vous tuera d'un claquement de doigt. Vous avez besoin d'énergie.

\- Ainsi que des gemmes, lâche Wanda. Sans elles, Thanos gagnera.

Avec un léger sourire, Thor sort trois objets de sa cape. Le cube cosmique, l'Éther et une sphère noire sont dans ses mains, symbolisant un grand espoir pour les Avengers. La pierre verte de Strange et la gemme de Vision se mettent à briller plus fortement, comme ayant reconnu leurs consœurs. Iron Man soupire intérieurement, se demandant s'ils ne sont pas en train de commettre une grave erreur. Il ne leur manque plus qu'une des pierres pour qu'elles soient toutes réunies mais les posséder dans leur ensemble reviendrait à offrir leur puissance à Thanos. C'est lui qui a le gant pour les maîtriser et utiliser leur pouvoir sans se détruire. Chacun est parvenu à la même conclusion mais ils arborent des mines presque soulagées.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu, souffle Rhodey.

\- Nous n'avons que cinq pierres, réplique Natasha en plissant les paupières. Où est la dernière ?

\- Il nous suffit de la chercher, fait Sam en puisant dans sa conviction. Ou alors on compte sur la chance que peuvent nous apporter cinq gemmes sur six.

Un certain malaise s'installe entre les membres des Avengers qui ne savent plus vraiment ce qu'ils doivent penser. La sonnerie du téléphone de Tony les sauve tous et le génie philanthrope décroche rapidement en voyant s'afficher le nom de T'Challa. Black Panther est à bout de souffle mais Iron Man parvient à comprendre ce qu'il lui dit.

\- Steve et Bucky se sont enfuis, ils sont saufs.

\- Comment est la situation au Wakanda ?

\- Tout va de travers, nous avons dû nous échapper pour survivre.

Tony grimace, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre. D'un autre côté, espérer que tout irait bien, même au Wakanda, est une erreur, une utopie qu'il doit oublier sur le champ. Heureusement, Captain et son meilleur ami ne sont pas tombés entre les mains de l'ennemi pour le moment.

\- Essayez de rester vivant, T'Challa, nous vous rejoignons.

Iron Man raccroche avant de faire part de la situation aux autres membres de l'équipe. Le sérieux dans sa voix ne laisse aucun doute sur les dangers qu'ils devront affronter mais aucun d'eux n'est prêt à refuser de se battre. Ils sont les Avengers, c'est leur mission, et ils la mèneront jusqu'au bout. Tony ne leur donne que quelques courtes minutes pour se changer et rejoindre le quinjet au plus vite. Ils quittent tous le hall d'entrée en précipitation, avec une même détermination mais aussi une crainte immense. Ce futur combat est celui qu'ils attendent depuis l'invasion des Chitauris, celui qui déterminera l'avenir de leur planète et de ses habitants, celui qui verra peut-être la fin des Avengers.

Angoissée à l'idée de se battre si vite contre des ennemis trop nombreux et puissants, Wanda tente de se rassurer. Depuis leur départ, une tension palpable règne dans le quinjet, chacun se perdant dans des pensées obscures. Tony a déclaré que pierre ou non, ils ont le devoir d'aider les habitants du Wakanda. Le fait de ne pas avoir la dernière gemme ne semble pas le déstabiliser autant que certains de ses équipiers, sans doute parce qu'il accepte la venue de la mort depuis l'éclat de shrapnel qu'il a reçu des années auparavant. La Sorcière Rouge n'est pas aussi calme que lui, elle refuse de se jeter droit dans une mission suicide alors qu'elle vit pour le souvenir de son frère, pour garder une trace de Pietro dans ce monde.

\- J'imagine qu'il est un peu tard pour avoir une discussion sérieuse.

La voix de Vision la sort de ses réflexions et elle croise son regard clair si particulier. Il prend place à côté d'elle, à l'écart des autres, prêt à combattre pour défendre cette planète qui le fascine.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard, il nous reste quelques minutes. Que veux-tu me dire ? demande Wanda.

\- Une chose qui n'est pas évidente pour moi. J'ai mis tant de temps à comprendre les émotions humaines et voilà que je finis par découvrir que j'en possède. Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres mais je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je tiens à toi.

Même si elle essaye de le cacher, la jeune femme brune est émue par cette déclaration inattendue. Leurs mains se rejoignent et leurs doigts s'entrelacent alors qu'ils s'observent. Wanda regrette de ne pas avoir pu lui parler plus tôt de ses propres sentiments, ayant fait tout son possible pour les repousser, pensant qu'aimer la rendrait trop faible. Et maintenant que leur mort probable approche, elle songe à s'excuser de ne pas avoir ouvert son cœur plus tôt.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, intervient Sam en les rejoignant, mais nous sommes arrivés à destination.

La désolation qui s'est abattue sur le Wakanda n'échappe à aucun d'entre eux. Leurs ennemis ont pris le dessus sur les sujets de T'Challa et le Roi lui-même faiblit de plus en plus. Dans un éclair rouge et doré, Iron Man va lui prêter main forte tandis que les autres s'occupent des extra-terrestres. Même si ces derniers subissent les coups des Avengers, ils continuent à se déverser sur Terre par centaines, donnant aux héros l'impression de ne pas réussir à sauver ce qui pourrait l'être. Une sensation soudaine de froid déstabilise Wanda qui observe le ciel avec attention, tressaillant lorsqu'une immense silhouette apparaît, violette et dangereuse. Sur l'une de ses mains, il porte un gant, un objet que le SHIELD recherche depuis des mois sans avoir pu le retrouver.

\- Thanos, grogne Thor. Il ne peut rien contre nous, il ne possède pas les gemmes.

\- Si, le contredit Sam en se posant à ses côtés. Il y a une pierre qui brille sur son gant.

Une vague de désespoir envahit les Avengers qui comprennent que leur dernière chance vient de disparaître. Pourtant, Vision n'a pas encore baissé les bras, une idée folle germe dans son esprit tandis qu'il songe aux pouvoirs des gemmes. La sienne a réagi face à celle de Strange, il y a peut-être une infime probabilité que la même chose puisse se passer avec celle de Thanos. Sans même en discuter avec ses coéquipiers, l'androïde s'envole, s'approchant assez de leur ennemi pour sentir la puissance de la dernière pierre. Mais la réaction n'est pas celle espérée par Vision, bien au contraire. Sa propre gemme s'illumine et se déloge de son front pour prendre une place dans le gant, entraînant la chute de l'androïde. Avant de toucher terre, il entend le hurlement de Wanda qui lui déchire le cœur.

OooooO

Tout est flou autour d'elle, la douleur dans sa cage thoracique la broie, en écho avec ce chagrin qui noie son âme. La Sorcière Rouge ne parvient pas à reprendre pied dans le monde présent, elle perçoit les cris, les luttes, la magie qui crépite dans l'air. Elle ne se rend pas compte que cette énergie dévastatrice provient d'elle-même, tuant sur son passage les ennemis des Avengers, détruisant même Thanos qui ne peut résister à un afflux d'une telle puissance, soutenue par les gemmes. Les pierres de l'infini ont fini par toutes se réunir sur le gant avant de libérer leur magie vers la jeune femme, soutenant sa peine. Mais elle ne voit rien, elle serre seulement contre elle le corps inerte de Vision.

Le silence retombe sur le Wakanda, l'équipe est là, proche de Wanda tout en se tenant à une distance respectable, par peur de sa magie. Steve et Bucky les ont rejoint après la chute de Thanos, ayant vu l'explosion formidable de leurs ennemis. Personne ne sait quoi dire, la douleur de la Sorcière Rouge est trop forte pour que les mots soient suffisants. Tony s'avance en retirant le casque de son armure, accompagné par T'Challa qui a lui-même enlevé son masque de Black Panther. Tous savent ce que c'est que d'avoir perdu un être cher, ils sont bien placés pour comprendre sa tristesse, aussi grande soit-elle.

\- Wanda, nous devons partir.

Elle n'écoute pas le conseil de Natasha, elle est plongée dans son propre univers, ses yeux fixés sur le visage immobile de l'androïde. Une partie de son esprit lui hurle de se relever, de partir d'ici, de cette zone de combats, pour fêter correctement leur victoire. Mais une autre partie est morte en même temps que Vision, ravivant sa douleur, lui rappelant celle qu'elle a ressentie lorsque Pietro s'est sacrifié pour sauver Clint.

\- Elle a raison, on ne peut pas rester ici.

La Sorcière Rouge ne répond pas, sa voix s'est éteinte en même temps que Vision, la plongeant dans les ténèbres de sa magie. Les gemmes volent toujours autour d'elle, brillant avec une trop grande intensité, synonyme de sa rage, de son chagrin et de son désespoir. Alors que Sam fait un pas pour aller vers elle, Steve pose une main sur son épaule, l'empêchant de bouger.

\- Il lui faut un peu de temps, pour qu'elle puisse avoir conscience de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Elle doit sans doute le savoir déjà, rétorque Scott.

\- N'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas là pour être une super-héroïne. Avant tout, Wanda est une femme qui a vu sa vie basculer à cause de nous.

Captain a compris le principal, ce que beaucoup ont tendance à oublier. Ils ne sont pas uniquement les protecteurs de la Terre, ils sont aussi humains. Et le cœur de femme de la Sorcière Rouge s'est détruit à jamais.


End file.
